El placer culpable de lo prohibido
by Whitemiko5
Summary: Las primeras veces no le prestó mayor atención que la debida a un enemigo. Levantado una vez más del sueño eterno por venganza; Kagome no logra entender porque la actitud cínica y seductora del moreno logra destantearla. Nunca se consideró una chica particularmente débil a los encantos de los hombres; pues su corazón era de Inuyasha. Pero su magnetismo era difícil de ignorar.


Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, desde luego pertenecen a la gran y famosa autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo momentáneamente prestados para realizar esta historia sin el más mínimo ánimo de lucro.

* * *

El placer culpable de lo prohibido

* * *

De vuelta en el juego

* * *

Finalmente había conseguido su cometido. Se trató de una tarea ardua, pero tratándose de mí no se podía esperar menos. Bajé de mi nube transportadora de un simple salto, y aterricé en aquella porción de tierra sin vida. Realicé un análisis rápido del lugar, esperando que no hubiera mirones por ahí, después de todo ya no había nadie que me cubriera las espaldas.

Una punzada de dolor se sintió en mi pecho, y apreté los ojos conteniendo las rebeldes lágrimas que intentaban abandonarlos. Ahora menos que nunca podía ser débil, para realizar este conjuro era primordial tener la cabeza fría, y los puntos muy claros.

_Que quedara claro que lo hacía por ti, para defender tu honor y de paso el mío._

Para mi satisfacción, no tuve que escarbar demasiado, con cuidado procedí a levantar del hueco aquel preciado objeto que buscaba. Retiré los restos de tierra de su amarillenta estructura con delicadeza y pronto una sonrisa maquiavélica se plantó en mi rostro. Lo observé con detalle, sintiéndome cada vez más satisfecha mientras admiraba mi hallazgo.

_Definitivamente era el cráneo que buscaba. _

Una rápida vista al resto del cuerpo, confirmó mis sospechas. Las vértebras presentaban vestigios de haber sido cercenadas por una poderosa espada y…tal vez debería de haberme convencido solamente su ubicación. De hecho, en eso era lo que más había demorado mi búsqueda, recopilación de testimonios, investigación, intimidación.

Como me molestaba que la gente se atreviera a dar su opinión al respecto.

_¿A quién le importaba que me tratara de poco menos que una adolescente?_

A nadie, en lo absoluto. Pero así eran los humanos de metidos, y creo que no me hacía falta tener que contar con una pila de cadáveres que comprobaran mi mal humor. Bastante tenía con tener que camuflajear mis orejas puntiagudas bajo mi cabello azabache, un kimono de viaje y un estúpido listón en el cabello.

Desde luego nadie sospecharía mis planes para con este individuo. Y es que había que aceptar que los humanos eran por naturaleza ingenuos; me asombraba la facilidad con que mordían el anzuelo.

—Busco la tumba del líder de los siete guerreros solo para poder saber si mi familia está a salvo—listo, eso fue todo lo que tuve que decir, nadie parecía tener interés en averiguar ni ahondar más en mis motivos. Uno de los campesinos me explicó que el medio demonio Inuyasha había casi acabado con su vida; pero que fue otro ser malvado el que le dio muerte al arrebatarle el fragmento que lo había regresado de entre los muertos.

Realmente me importaba poco menos que nada el averiguar cómo es que sabían tanto.

Chasqué la lengua mientras continuaba puliendo el cráneo del valeroso guerrero. No dudaba ni por un segundo que se haya tratado de un gran desafío el haberse enfrentado a Inuyasha, después de todo yo misma lo había comprobado hace tan solo un par de años. Ahora bien, no era eso lo que me importaba, si no que con la ayuda de este pobre infeliz le haría ver su asquerosa suerte a ese malparido de Naraku.

Que Bankotsu haya sido asesinado por Naraku me facilitaba enormemente las cosas. Pues vamos, debido a ese detalle fue que lo elegí para ayudarme a sacar la basura que representaba ese asqueroso semi demonio. No me importaba si era necesario tener que hacer alianza con un simple humano, sabía de buena fuente que era limpio en sus trabajos y se lo tomaba tan personal que estaba dispuesto a morir por ello.

Después de todo, su pelea con Inuyasha lo demostraba. No importaba que haya sido vencido en primer lugar por el platinado; pero él no fue el que acabó con su vida, de hecho el mismo Naraku pudo haberlo salvado al permitirle conservar el fragmento; o haberle proporcionado otro para curarle. Sin embargo decidió traicionarle.

Invoqué de nuevo a mi nube y subí a ella colocando mi preciada carga sobre mis rodillas. No me molestaba en absoluto que se tratara de la parte de un cadáver, siempre había tenido una extraña fascinación con todo lo referente a la hechicería y el más allá. Que los idiotas de mis hermanos me consideraran siempre una cría indefensa e inútil; solo había sido una prueba más de que tenían una gran cantidad de aire en la cabeza.

Quizás había sido débil, pero ahora…aquí tenía la pieza clave para comenzar a entrenarme físicamente. Y con ayuda de mis poderosos hechizos y capacidades; que Naraku se fuera cuidando el trasero, puesto que estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo retorcerse por el suelo.

Al cabo de un buen viaje. Logré visualizar mi precioso castillo, aterricé en el patio y con tranquilidad recorrí los pasillos para llegar a aquel cuarto en especial. Me enfermaba en múltiples niveles que no se encontrara nadie para recibirme, pero pronto ese desgraciado recibiría su bien merecido castigo. El escozor se hizo presente de nuevo en mis ojos; lo extrañaba…en definitiva sí que lo hacía.

Abrí la puerta con decisión e ingresé en el recinto que expulsaba un poderoso olor a incienso y hierbas que harían posible la magia. Ignoré los quejidos ahogados de mi único acompañante en esta casona; pero daba igual…pronto pasaría a mejor vida.

Coloqué el cráneo sobre un cojín, y me aproximé al humano que cumpliría el requisito de ser el nuevo cuerpo de mi compañero. No me había sentido bien al tener que traficar con la vida de un ser vivo, pero después de todo…el ya no lo era tanto. Ignoraba la razón por la que había enfermado…después de todo la salud humana era tan frágil…mira que sucumbir de manera tan patética a una peste; de no ser por mis cuidados no hubiera resistido tanto.

Daba igual si se encontraba enfermo. Con mi poderosa magia su cuerpo sería renovado; pero solo hasta que fuera ocupado por su nuevo huésped. Definitivamente ese zarrapastroso semi demonio no podía hacer nada bien. Hacer que alguien se levante de entre los muertos con su mismo cadáver regenerado…que poco estilo, era presa fácil de las debilidades comunes de un cuerpo putrefacto.

Después de todo, no era más que un zombie sostenido por el poder de la perla.

Me senté cómodamente sobre mis rodillas, y haciendo gala de la aberrante paciencia que bien poseía, me propuse a esperar a que el sujeto frente a mí terminara de agonizar.

Supe que era el momento correcto en cuanto noté que la respiración del individuo se volvía cada vez más entrecortada y forzosa. Tenía que terminar con su sufrimiento…alcé una afilada espada por sobre el cuerpo del infeccioso y de un presto movimiento separé la cabeza del resto de su cuerpo; teniendo especial cuidado de no perder ni una sola vértebra. Decidí no molestarme por las gotas de sangre que llegaron a mi rostro, puesto que entendí que era un simple inconveniente.

Cada segundo era valioso, puesto que no debía permitir mucha pérdida de sangre, tomé la cabeza del desconocido y la arrojé en un simple cubo de madera que había traído ahí con ese propósito. Alcancé el cráneo del bandido y lo alcé sobre mi cabeza cerrando los ojos adquiriendo la mayor concentración posible; pronto distinguí el sonido inequívoco de las fuerzas del más allá a mi alrededor y con una sonrisa confiada acomodé la calavera el cuello sangrante del recién muerto.

Murmuré con determinación las palabras que formaban parte del poderoso sortilegio. Las sombras comenzaron a hacerse presentes alrededor del cadáver, iniciando a rodearlo con cada vez más insistencia. Alcé la voz lo más que pude, sabiendo que mis cánticos eran prácticamente ensordecedores. Observé como la carne del cuerpo cercenado subía con una gracia repugnante por el amarillento hueso, comenzando a envolverlo en nervios, luego músculo y posteriormente piel.

Me levanté de mi cómoda posición sin perder en ningún momento la concentración necesaria. Alcé los brazos por encima del cuerpo y pronto de la parte superior de la cabeza emergió un mar de cabellos negros. Ejecuté los bien ensayados movimientos con mis manos recorriendo el área del cuerpo desnudo a la vez que lo cubría con un humo de un color gris. La piel antes blanca-amarillenta del enfermo fue revitalizada bajo mis ademanes por una notablemente saludable piel morena. Cerré los ojos sin detenerme, comenzando a girar mis manos en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj asombrada de la sensación cálida que proporcionaba la cercanía al antes cadáver.

Chasqueé los dedos y de un rápido movimiento coloqué mis manos sobre el pecho del hombre e invoqué el poder del rayo que residía en mi cuerpo. Aquel acudió a mi llamado, y de las yemas de mis dedos provino una poderosa descarga eléctrica; la función era reanimar el corazón. Se hizo el más absoluto silencio y de pronto…su corazón latió.

Terminé de pronunciar el hechizo. Supe que estaba hecho. Estaba segura de haber realizado los pasos al pie de la letra, pero la emoción me impedía poder abrir los ojos para comprobar mi hazaña. Al cabo de unos instantes más, abrí los ojos encontrándome con el cuerpo ahora vivo de mi acompañante.

Con delicadeza coloqué mis manos alrededor del rostro del apuesto hombre y le obsequié unas palmaditas. Pronto sus párpados comenzaron a temblar, para después dar paso a unos ojos de intenso color azul. La marca morada sobre su frente había aparecido y el chico me observaba con una expresión sumamente sorprendida. Sonreí de nueva cuenta, y alcancé la manta que tenía a mis espaldas; cubriéndolo con ella.

Él chico aún confundido no rechazó mi acto y se levantó lo suficiente para sentarse sobre la mesa; sin perderme en ningún momento de vista.

—¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó el moreno tocándose los brazos y el pecho, seguramente sorprendido de estar vivo.

—Soy Souten, la última descendiente del clan del trueno—sonreí con suficiencia, el chico no respondió nada, así que continué—acabo de revivirte—completé creyendo importante hacerle saber que no estaba soñando.

El hombre abrió los ojos más, sin embargo segundos después se calmó. Se levantó de la mesa y se colocó mejor la manta, sosteniéndola alrededor de su cintura. Me dirigió una mirada seria desde su notable altura, pero no parecía estar enojado conmigo.

—Después de todo soy otra vez un cadáver ambulante—murmuró furioso, al parecer le causaba más repugnancia el tipo de cuerpo que tuviera, que el haber sido despertado del sueño eterno. Sin poder evitarlo comencé a reír por lo bajo, sabiendo de sobra que él se mostró frustrado ante eso—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?—gruñó.

—No soy una mediocre como para hacer eso—expresé alzándome del suelo, para después levantar uno de sus brazos con confianza—tu cuerpo es completamente humano, y no dependes de ningún fragmento de la perla—aseguré ignorando como él se separó de inmediato de mi tacto y recorrió con prontitud su cuello; buscando algún vestigio de la perla.

—Vaya, creo que después de todo una niña hace un mejor trabajo que ese malnacido de Naraku—fruncí el ceño ante la mención de ese infeliz, a la vez que noté que él también lo hizo. —Pero desde luego no lo hiciste gratis… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?—indagó colocando una sonrisa maliciosa, a la vez que se rascaba un poco el brazo.

—Eres inteligente…iré al grano; quiero que me ayudes a aniquilar a Naraku—indiqué disfrutando de su expresión sorprendida. Bankotsu chasqueó su lengua y volvió a sonreír de manera maquiavélica, aunque algo curioso.

—Vaya…así que quieres que me abalance a matar a ese hibrido, ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré tan feliz de la vida?—por su expresión burlona supe que solo me estaba tanteando.

—Te he regresado a la vida, pero no creo que se te haya olvidado que él fue el que te mató en primer lugar—manifesté observando mis uñas como si fuera cualquier cosa lo que dije. El gruñido rabioso del chico me hizo saber que había dado en el clavo. —Pero supongo que lo que quieres saber son mis motivos, te los diré; ese malparido se atrevió a matar a mi dragón Koryu, y nadie se queda tan tranquilo después de eso…mucho menos al intentar asesinarme a mí—aseveré conteniendo la electricidad que se manifestaba en mis manos por la cólera que me embargaba el solo recuerdo.

El chico pareció estar conforme con ello, ya que se puso en cuclillas para quedar a mi altura, sin separar ni un instante sus ojos de los míos.

—¿Así que una venganza eh?, será difícil, pero supongo que lo podré hacer por la adorable criatura que me regresó a la vida—ironizó a la vez que se atrevía a revolver mis cabellos con su mano. No demoré ni un instante en retirar su tacto de un manotazo, sumamente enojada por su manera de subestimarme.

—No te equivoques, no quiero que te largues solo a hacerlo; quiero formar parte de su prolongada agonía, hacer que se retuerza de dolor ante mis truenos y deseé nunca haberse atrevido a desafiarme—expresé con tanta rabia en mis palabras que no me extrañó para nada que él abriera los ojos más en actitud sorprendida.

—Después de todo eres un demonio, no se podía esperar menos… ¿pero cómo lo harás?—preguntó cruzando los brazos. Yo sonreí de lado, y me aparté de él, dirigiéndome hacia un mueble que se encontraba al fondo del recinto.

—No peques de soberbio, a ti también te costaría la vida si te lanzarás a por él en este momento—manifesté sabiendo que aquello no le hizo para nada gracia; retiré el suave cuero que cubría el artefacto que buscaba, y de un rápido movimiento se lo lancé al chico que lo atrapó con la misma habilidad.

No disimuló para nada su placer al recorrer el mango de acero reforzado y con suavidad pasó uno de sus dedos por la letal hoja. Maniobró con ella en el aire, sumamente complacido por su nueva arma. Desde luego que le encantaba, la alabarda de la ira del dragón era una de las armas más magníficas de la casa del trueno, si no es que la mejor de todos los clanes. Era incluso mejor que la de mi estúpido hermano Hiten, pero había que decir que él por débil fue incapaz de llevarla.

—¿Es un regalo para mí?—expresó sumamente divertido, pero haciendo falsas señas de mostrarse halagado. Lo sabía, en muchas cosas actuaba como un payaso. Suspiré por lo bajo, sabiendo que no todo podía ser perfecto.

—Claro, es mucho mejor que tu antigua Banryuu; no depende para nada de los demonios o humanos que asesines, por sí sola es increíblemente fuerte, pero si consigues aumentar su poder demoniaco será invencible—expliqué sabiendo que aquello no sería suficiente para él, ya que se aproximó a mí con su indudable confianza.

—¿A sí…¿y cómo se puede hacer eso?—sonreí al escuchar justo lo que esperaba, le di la espalda y tomé la segunda arma que se encontraba ahí, alzándola hacia él para que pudiera admirarla.

—Ésta es la increíble alabarda del dragón dormido. Se trata del arma hermana de la tuya, muchas personas en mi familia solía menospreciarla; ya que fue ideada en un principio para una mujer; pero no muchos saben que para aumentar el poder de la ira, hay que fortalecer el del engaño—indiqué realizando una simple maniobra en donde me alejé del guerrero que observaba atentamente mis movimientos. Recobró la cercanía y se detuvo frente a mí recargando la alabarda sobre su hombro desnudo.

—Creo que entiendo…quieres que te ayude a entrenar tu arma, y luego ambos nos lancemos a la caza del semi demonio de Naraku…—manifestó meditabundo, se llevó la mano a su mentón mostrándose pensativo; al cabo de unos segundos chasqueó los dedos y sonrió satisfecho. —Me agrada, creo que tenemos un trato—completó rompiendo la distancia entre ambos y estiró su mano derecha hacia el frente portando una sonrisa confiada. Yo correspondí dicho gesto al acto y estrechamos nuestras manos en mutua comprensión. —Le haremos pagar por su traición y por la muerte de tu dragón—aseguró sumamente convencido. Asentí con la cabeza, sintiéndome tan feliz como no me sentía hacía meses.

Supe que había sido la mejor decisión el haberlo revivido a él.

—Muy bien Bankotsu…aunque te recomendaría que te pusieras esta ropa primero; no me gustaría que pasara un accidente—expresé de manera burlona, haciendo referencia a la pobre manta que mantenía abrazada a su cadera. El joven se sonrojó un poco, pero momentos después estalló en sonoras carcajadas, permitiéndose el regalarme unas firmes palmadas en mi espalda.

Me sentí contagiada por la risa, pero de inmediato me agaché a recoger la indumentaria que había escogido para él; algunas de las ropas que habían pertenecido a mi fallecido hermano mayor. No es como si éste las fuera extrañar. El las recibió aún sin perder el sentido del humor, y yo me di la vuelta recogiendo el cubo donde permanecía la cabeza del humano muerto. Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas para darle privacidad y me dirigí a las afueras del castillo para enterrar aquel desecho.

Al regresar al patio, me encontré con que Bankotsu ya estaba completamente vestido; solamente peinando su cabello y recogiéndolo en una trenza. No pude evitar pensar que guardaba alguna semejanza con mi hermano Hiten, pero después de todo sabía que ese cabeza de aire nunca me hubiera querido asistir en mis entrenamientos; y tampoco me trataba para nada bien.

Con la mano en la cintura y mi alabarda descansando en mi delgado hombro; aguardé pacientemente a que el chico terminara su tarea. Cuando se alzó sonriendo de manera confiada, adoptando una pose de batalla, me permití sonreír también. Metí la mano dentro de mi kimono a la altura del pecho, rebuscando su interior.

Bankotsu abrió mucho los ojos cuando le mostré aquel par de fragmentos y poco después mi sonrisa decayó hasta volverse triste. Debido a esto fue que Koryu murió; antes eran tres, pero mi querido dragón utilizó uno de anzuelo para alejar a Naraku de mí. A pesar de que éste se lo entregó, ese malparido de Naraku se atrevió a asesinarlo; habiendo adoptado mi forma jamás sospechó un engaño.

—Vamos Bankotsu, te daré uno si me muestras de lo que estás hecho—aseguré al tiempo que colocaba uno de los fragmentos en la empuñadura de mi arma. El moreno me dirigió una mirada desafiante y comenzó a correr hacía mí. Entrecerré los ojos a la vez que apretaba el mango de mi alabarda con determinación.

El entrenamiento no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

¡Hola!

Me permitiré explicarles el porqué de esta nueva creación. No sé, realmente siempre me pareció tan sexy Bankotsu, y el personaje de Souten pienso que debió haber recibido mayor protagonismo. Sé que para muchos solo se trató de una pequeña niña con complejo de superioridad, pero pienso que al ser débil, ella se hubiera empeñado en buscar la manera de aumentar su fuerza o destreza, en este caso teniendo amplios conocimientos de magia negra y blanca. Y ahora recibiendo el duro entrenamiento por parte de Bankotsu.

Ahora, siempre me pareció que Bankotsu era un excelente hermano mayor. Después de todo, a pesar de que era el más joven del grupo; los otros guerreros lo respetaban como si fuera su hermano mayor. Además, él era bastante leal hacia quienes le hacían un favor, debido a que Naraku le regresó la vida Bankotsu estuvo dispuesta arriesgarla de nuevo con tal de pagar el favor y que se le permitiera vivir. Cuando fue traicionado por Naraku, él se quedó a pesar de lo malo de los pronósticos para vengar la muerte de sus camaradas.

Ahora bien…de seguro se preguntan quién será la pareja en este fic. Si no lo leyeron en la descripción, se los diré.

_Bankotsu y Kagome._

See…después de leer a Axter, me emocioné tanto con ese shipping; que hay que decirlo. Me encanta. No sé si es porque Bankotsu es tan malditamente sexy, o porque es quien le ha dado tantos malditos problemas a Inuyasha para vencerle.

De cualquier forma, Bankotsu y Kagome hacen una pareja grrrrr.

Si alguien se lo pregunta, recuerden que Souten es un demonio y como tal es obvio que carece de muchas veces piedad y empatía. En este momento cuenta con doce años, ya que si no mal recuerdo, ella era mayor que Shippo y en mi búsqueda decían que tenía diez. Y no, ella no quería a sus hermanos; aunque creo que eso lo pudo imaginar cualquiera.

Me encantaría saber que les pareció.

Ojalá que me puedan regalar unos hermosos reviews, y no se preocupen, pronto continuaré los demás ;)

Besos…


End file.
